Uh oh, Mai dies a terrible death
by inktica
Summary: Mai has an adventure, is gloomy, than bored, than dies. Such a shame.


**Uh oh, Mai dies a terrible death.  
**

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Avatar. If I did I wouldn't have written this story as Mai wouldn't exist in the first place._

_Author's note: Mai is still better than Ty Lee._

Mai had been riding in a fire nation airship but the weight of her dreariness had caused it to suddenly begin plummeting to the ground. The firebenders driving the airship tried in vain to get it to ascend again but there was just so much gloom on board. The earth seemed to be rising up to meet them but Mai had enough seconds to have a good long sigh about how bored she was before they crashed spectacularly (though Mai did not think it was that spectacular).

She was the only survivor; the bodies of the crew lay mangled about her. One seemed to be still alive; at least he was stirring feebly. Mai wondered what she should do. She threw some knives about thinking that they might help the situation. Unfortunately one struck the wounded firebender and he quit stirring.

It was a beautiful day in early spring, a few wispy clouds scuttled across the wide blue sky that hung above the fresh green landscape. After sitting beside the crash site for a while, and throwing some more knives around, Mai reluctantly decided that she would have to walk home.

The sombrely dressed young lady wandered across a field of yellow daffodils like a thin, oily crow. She took no pleasure in the splendour that surrounded her; instead she cast her dull eyes about balefully and tossed her head in disdain.

She was so self-absorbed that she failed to notice that she was walking toward a cliff that overlooked a wide river, rapidly churning icy water – newly thawed – over rocks with ragged edges.

She was thinking about her terrible childhood, how she was given anything and everything that she wanted. No one could possibly understand how traumatic it had been.

Her parents had expected her to behave herself. She didn't know if she could ever get over such parental cruelty, such childhood abuse. She doubted that she ever would.

Mai was as bored as ever. She flung some knives about. One impaled a blue butterfly but she didn't observe this as…

… uh oh…

… she had reached the cliff edge and had fallen over the edge. She sighed as the air rushed past her she thought that she should probably try to save herself so she threw some knives about but they didn't help. She plummeted quickly into the ice cold water though she couldn't actually feel the cold as she wasn't able to feel anything but boredom. This realisation made her sigh; her life was so dreadful. She struggled limply as the water churned about her and she soon became bored of the sharp rocks scraping her as the current carried her down river.

The river's current started to slow; it just couldn't handle this new miserable burden that it had unwittingly taken on. Ennui leaked from Mai like poison and the river soon decided that it was just too bored to continue flowing along so it stopped moving.

Mai glumly climbed up a sandy river bank. The water had made her makeup run. She sighed.

There was a cave beside the river bank which she entered to get away from the sunshine and flowers that seemed to be everywhere.

As she walked deeper into the cave strange white light glittered around her. It was so mysterious that she thought that she would prefer the sunlight and flowers over such an obvious display of wondrousness and she turned to leave.

Suddenly a creature clicked its many legs and crawled down from the ceiling, blocking her exit.

It was Koh the Face Stealer. For hours he tried to scare her and shock her into showing some kind of emotion. But it was no use. In the words of a certain awesome scarred person, Mai was just a big blah and Koh ran away crying into the darkness of his cave, overcome by frustration and shame.

It had all been very boring for Mai.

She emerged from the cave into a bright afternoon. She sat down on the grass beneath a tree that was laden with sweet smelling fruits to have a heavy brooding session. She was so wrapped up in how horrific her life was that she didn't notice a large platypus-bear wending its way toward the tree.

It reared up on its hind legs and began to eat the fruits voraciously.

Abruptly it sat down. Unfortunately, it had decided to sit where Mai was sitting.

THE END


End file.
